Finding earth reloaded
by obsi2
Summary: Chamala gives Laura and the rest of the fleet the gift of their lives. Yes, this time it's Laura who finds earth, not Kara. It's only fair to do Laura some justice, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Ron D. Moore, NBC Universal Television and the amazing actors that gave them life. :) Only the story belongs to me.**

 **So, this story is a sort of AU, but not quite. Seasons are mixed and some things that happened in the show didn't happen here. I wanted to do some justice for Laura, because in the end I felt that all characters were redeemed and she was left with nothing. Kara fins earth TWICE, Baltar and Caprica save Hera, the Tighs live happily ever after... And Laura is left with a bunch of useless visions and death. Great. So this is my version of it all. I hope you like it. It will have 4 chapters or so. Enjoy. ;)**

Laura was feeling the effects of the chamala more than she wanted. Her visions/nightmares were becoming frequent and all too real to ignore, but then again, Cottle had warned her about them. She had talked about them with Elosha and she was becoming more and more convinced that she was the dying leader of the scriptures. Bur how could she be? It was already a huge coincidence that she ended up being the president of the twelve colonies to begin with, but the dying leader? She felt overwhelmed.

She felt the extreme pressure of making all the right decisions for the sake of the fifty thousand remaining humans in the universe, so she knew that becoming their leader on the way to earth could be all or nothing for all of them. With all those thoughts lingering in her aching head for hours, she decided to go to bed.

What she didn't expect was to start sleep-walking and, since she was staying in Galactica for her treatment and the ship was new to her, she felt terrified when whoever it was woke her after they found her in the wrong place. Despite being harmless, because she didn't do anything when walking around unconscious, she felt very vulnerable, because she wasn't aware of her actions by night. Even Commander Adama, who didn't trust her at all, became worried about her. But she didn't have any intention of stopping taking chamala, so those strange events went on.

Laura wasn't really aware of what she did at night, but she had a feeling that some pieces were starting to fit in her dreams, just like a puzzle. By day, when she didn't have any of her many presidential obligations, she took her time to walk around the ship and, oddly enough, she felt a sense of familiarity visiting all those theoretically unknown places. True, the crew gave her weird looks, she knew as much, but she didn't care. She was on a mission and she would take all the people to earth, even if it was the last thing she did in life.

One night the real surprise came when the night shift crew that was in CIC found their president, sleep-walking as usual, going directly to the FTL console. The petty officer in charge of those controls tried to stop her. He tried to shake her, shouted at her but nothing worked. Suddenly, Laura made an unexpected move and pushed that officer aside so hard that she knocked him unconscious. When the rest of the officers saw that, they went there to try and stop the president, but she was already punching numbers on the FTL keyboard. Another officer approached her and she punched him in the face. The another one tried to stop her and she kicked him in the groin. When the place was clear, she put the key in the FTL ignition and Galactica jumped away, leaving the rest of the fleet behind. When it was done, a sergeant approached Laura from behind and knocked her out hitting her on the head.

After the incident, Tigh and the Adamas were called immediately to CIC. They were all astonished after the events with the president and they were considering jumping back to join the fleet but first, Bill ordered Gaeta to take a look at the radar and see where that crazy woman had taken their ship. Meanwhile, he went to talk with Laura, who was taken to the brig. She was still unconscious after the blow to her head, so Adama had to enter her cell and shake her shoulders to wake her up. With a groan and disorientation written in her eyes, she sat right up and looked at Adama.

"Commander, what...? What's going on? Where... is this the brig? Why am I here?" She looked terrified.

"Madam President, what the hell happened last night? You attacked my crew and made Galactica jump away from the rest of the fleet!"

Laura's face went pale. "What... are you talking... about?" She swallowed hard.

"You heard me! What kind of irresponsibility is that! And you are our President? Gods damn it!"

"Wait, Commander, please. Where did _I_ jump Galactica to? Have you checked?"

"Of course not! Are you crazy? We are about to jump back to the fleet!" He was extremely mad at her. If he had the power, he would throw her out an airlock right now, but he tried to calm himself.

"No, please! Send a raptor or two to check where we have jumped and after their report, if they don't find anything useful, we can go back to the fleet. But please, trust me on this, we have to check it out." She was pleading him. She was used to giving orders to everyone, but this time she needed him to trust her despite everything and her authority was useless at this point.

"Why would I do that? Don't you get it? We have left the fleet unprotected so we must go back where they are."

"Please, Commander, I beg you! I wasn't conscious when I made Galactica jump but I know it in my heart that I had a good reason to do that. Send this coordinates to the rest of the fleet so they can jump here and Galactica can protect them again, but please, don't jump back where we were. We need to know where we are!" She was desperate and her eyes had unshed tears.

At her sight, Bill couldn't help it, so he caved. He didn't understand this woman in the slightest, but he knew that she had everyone's best interest in mind. Still, he held his ground in front of her.

"Ok, but if this is a trap and my people die down there because of the frakking cylons, you'll be tried for treason, I warn you."

"Understood. Thank you, Bill." She calmed down a bit.

He looked surprised at her. She had never used his first name before and it sounded good coming from her. He nodded, said nothing and closed the door to her cell. She then laid down on the cot and tried to get some sleep, because she felt exhausted, not before saying a silent prayer so that they had found earth and it wasn't a trap as the Commander feared.

Bill Adama went back to CIC and commanded his crew to send their coordinates to the rest of the fleet. Then ordered his son to send a couple of raptors for scouting whatever planet Roslin had taken them to. He was surprised:

"Dad. Um... Commander, are you sure about it?"

"Right now I'm not sure about anything, but do as I told you. Send those raptors down there."

Lee saluted his father and exited CIC. That left Tigh raging for Bill's decisions.

"Have you gone crazy? Is it contagious or what? Now you listen to that crazy woman?"

Bill approached his long time friend and second in command and with a threatening glare and a menacing voice, told him: "Don't you dare say all those things in front of the crew again or I'll send you to the brig. Maybe there you can befriend that 'crazy woman'" -he air quoted those last words-. "These are my orders and my rank is to be respected throughout this ship, I'm I clear?"

"Crystal. I still don't understand what's gotten into you but it's your call." With that, he went to his room to drink himself to sleep feeling that the world had gone suddenly mad.

Adama remained in CIC, listening to the instructions given to the raptors and the comments on the mission by the pilots. He was feeling so confused. Suddenly he didn't understand his own actions. He was following the hunch of a dying woman who was having visions. Was it desperation? It could be. His crew and the remaining humans were exhausted, wandering around space without a clear destination and with the cylon threat every single minute. Luckily, there had been a few rebel cylons that wanted to join forces with the humans and had their own base ship. The problem was that their base ship had been left behind with the rest of the fleet after the unexpected jump of Galactica. Would humans face their ally cylons' rage after the fleet was reunited again? He'd have to worry later though, now he had a couple of pilots giving their lives to accomplish, maybe, a suicide mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Athena and Hot Dog's voices boomed all over CIC. They were shouting with joy at the sight before them. There was no sign of the cylons and it looked like a planet full of life. They were sure that their people could settle down there. They would still have to take samples, but it looked beautiful. Bill commanded them to go back to Galactica. Right on queue, they had a lot of contacts from the rest of the fleet, that was joining them in their new unexpected destination.

"Mr. Gaeta, contact our two pilots, my son, colonel Tigh and Starbuck to meet me at my office. And you come too, with all the info you can gather about earth."

"Yes sir."

20 minutes later they were all in Adama's quarters. They had maps displayed all around and books about earth.

"Athena, explain what you two saw down there please."

"Sir, the planet is full of life. We have checked for radiation but there's none. There's no sign of cylons anywhere and so far we haven't seen more than animals, no humans or similar races. We'll have to visit other places of the planet to know more, but it's certainly a place that looks good to settle down."

Gaeta interjected. "Sir, according to the books, earth is surrounded by a series of small planets and asterisks that match what our radar is detecting. This has to be earth." He couldn't contain his excitement.

Starbuck, however, wasn't as pleased with the news as the rest of them, and neither was Tigh. They were both suspicious of the reasons that brought them there in the first place. She spoke her mind:

"Sir, I don't trust this. It's too good to be true. We have to be very careful here, because we could be going into a toaster trap and we wouldn't make it out alive."

"Agreed". Said Bill. He was optimistic but cautious anyway. He wouldn't risk a false move and their entire race survival only because they went too fast with their assumptions. He had to talk with the cylons first and see what they thought.

"Mister Gaeta, please. Contact the base ship and tell our allies to come here. We have to discuss this with them."

"Yes sir."

"We will have another meeting after I've talked to them. Dismissed." They all went to their quarters except for Gaeta and Bill, who were on duty. Taking advantage of the wait for the cylons, Adama went to the brig to possibly talk to that intriguing woman that maybe had saved the entire human race without even knowing it. He found her asleep, so he didn't wake her up and just stared at her, admiring her strength, her braveness despite the circumstances. Before his admiration for her could get out of hand, he decided to go back to CIC.

Caprica Six, D'Anna and Leoben landed on Galactica and went straight to Adama's quarters. They weren't pleased with the situation and Bill noticed right away.

"Before you say anything, please, let me explain." They agreed, so he narrated all the events of that night. They were as surprised as everyone else, so they calmed down.

"So you really think this is earth?" asked D'Anna, maybe more hopeful than she wanted to appear.

"We are still gathering data but our initial assessment confirms it. This is earth. We want to send a few raptors to get samples and scout the entire planet so we can be sure that there are no cylons hiding or radiation anywhere. When they confirm it, we will be able to certify this planet as earth and we will settle down there. Do you want to take part of the scouting?"

"Of course. I want to go personally." D'Anna was the first to chime in.

"We will all go. After all, we are just five and we have our own devices to gather more information." Caprica Six added.

"Ok then, tomorrow we will go on a mission. Go back to your base ship. We will meet here at fourteen hours."

They all nodded and went back to their ship. Adama decided to lay down for a while after asking Tigh to cover for him. He was feeling exhausted after everything that had happened and needed a break before their big mission of the next day. He feel asleep immediately and started dreaming of Laura Roslin. In his dreams she looked gorgeous, in the sunlight, wearing a red dress that matched her red hair and with those amazing green eyes that had so much life. He felt as if this was a Laura from the past, whom he had never known but was so full of energy. After a few hours of sleep, he woke up with a new concept of the president of the twelve colonies. Before he went back on duty, he visited her on the brig. She was awake this time, but she didn't look good. She was pale, was sweating and looked in pain. He got alarmed.

"Lau... Madam President, what's wrong?" Her first name almost slipped of his lips without his permission and he felt embarrassed.

"I... Just need some rest, that's all." It was a big lie and they both knew, so he insisted.

"What do you need? Your medication?"

"Actually, yes please." She said with a trembling voice.

"Anything else?"

"Tell me if you know anything about the planet, I need to know." She was pleading again. She hated it but this was crucial for her and right now she didn't have the strength to look more "presidential". Her head hurt like hell too.

"Actually, it looks like a good planet to settle down and its coordinates match the ones registered by the books about earth."

Her eyes went moist and a couple of tears started rolling down her cheeks. With a small voice she asked "So... it's earth?"

"It's soon to tell a hundred percent, but it looks really good." His smile was genuine and his face was a mixture of hope, gratitude and admiration for the woman in front of him.

This time she couldn't hold back a sob and started crying for all the pain they all had gone through for the last months. All the hard decisions, the good people lost in pursuit of their survival, the fights, the doubts... It all came down on her like a ton of bricks and she couldn't stop sobbing. Bill sat down next to her and decided to hold her while she cried. He really wanted to comfort her and show her that she wasn't alone. After a few minutes, she calmed down and decided to lay down again, but Bill stopped her.

"No, Madam President, come with me. You will stay in sick bay for the time being. I want doctor Cottle to check you out and keep you comfortable. It's the least I can do for you."

"Are you sure? I attacked your crew and I'm so sorry. I'd like to apologise to them if possible."

"I'll make them visit you in sick bay so you can apologise to them personally. They will appreciate it."

"Thank you Commander. Bill." She smiled tenderly and his heart skipped a bit. He was starting to feel something hard to explain for this woman. It coulnd't be possible, he was too old for love, wasn't he? But, what was it if not love? He decided to set those toughts aside. For now.

"You're welcome, Laura." She was a bit surprised that he used her first name but she liked it. For the first time in almost two years, she felt close to someone besides Billy, who had died during one of the cylon attacks a few months prior. And it felt good.

He settled her down on sick bay, where Cottle started his usual ranting and after she was given her medication and some treatment for the wound on her head, she felt physically better. Mentally she was a jumble of feelings, emotions and thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! It looks like this story is not very liked, but fear not, whatever happens I will finish it, especially for SharonandAndy, who's the only one interested in it. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

A few hours later, the main actors of the big scouting mission were all gathered in Adama's quarters. They divided earth in quadrants and assigned a raptor to each. They were to take samples of water, air and dirt and look for any forms of life. They would also be very aware of any possible signs of cylon presence. After they completed their mission, they would meet back again in the same place to discuss their findings.

Their results couldn't be more encouraging. Everything on "earth" was compatible with human life. There were endless ressources, other possible humans, though very primitive by the looks of it, to breed and insure the survival of their race and no cylon presence anywhere. After all that good news, they traced a plan to settle down scattered all around the planet and to keep their basic fleet in case they needed it for protection.

Now it was time to tell the rest of the fleet. With immense joy, Bill addressed all the ships through the comm system and told the news they'd had been expecting for months:

"People of the Colonial fleet. Today I have the joy to announce that our president, Laura Roslin, has found earth. Her strength has led us to a planet that will allow us to settle down and recover our normal life. We will announce soon the strategy to move down to earth, but for now, CELEBRATE! SO SAY WE ALL!"

After a general "SO SAY WE ALL!", cries of joy, excitement and happiness could be heard throughout Galactica. Everybody was excited, hugging and even kissing each other. Laura for her part was in sick bay, happier than she had been since the whole ordeal had started but extremely tired. Now that she felt that her mission was accomplished, she was ready to let go. Her body was shutting down and she made peace with herself. Humans were safe, that's what counted. She closed her eyes, but it didn't last long because suddenly two hands wrapped hers warming her instantly. Without even opening her eyes she knew who it was, so she smiled.

"Thank you, Laura." His raspy voice stated. There was a raw emotion in it. Bill was moved beyond words and his voice showed it. "You are a hero."

She opened her eyes. "Thank you, Bill... For believing in me when no one else did" she whispered. She held back her tears, but her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes again. She just wanted to sleep, despite loving Bill's company. She was dying and had no time left. This was it.

Bill noticed and got afraid. He immediately called doctor Cottle.

"Doc, what's wrong with her?"

"She's dying, Commander. And she knows it. Now that she has accomplished her mission, she's ready to let go. She's running out of time." Bill went pale after hearing Cottle's words, She couldn't go, not now that they had the chance to live again, to be happy again! "Thank you, doc."

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and asked to meet with the rebel cylons again.

"Thank you for coming. I asked you here because president Roslin is dying and I wanted to know if you had some sort of treatment to cure her."

"Cure her?" D'Anna asked.

"Yes. She has terminal breast cancer. Maybe you have some type of technology or anything. Please, help her. We have run out of options here and she has saved us all. She's the one who found earth, we owe her as much." Bill tried to hide his desperation but failed miserably because all cylons noticed it.

They looked at each other understanding what Adama was going through and Leoben intervened:

"Actually, there may be something, but I don't know if president Roslin will like it."

"What is it?" Bill jumped at the oportunity.

"We made tests on humans so we know that it consists of mixing our blood with hers and replacing her failing organs with artificial ones. This would save her but it would also make her part cylon. Does she really want that?"

"What kind of repercussions does it have? Will it affect her mind, her feelings?"

"Not that we know of. We won't touch her brain, but she will need a cylon treatment of her new organs for life. Special medication and a cylon doctor to keep her monitored. Again, is that what she wants, Commander?"

"Let me ask her. Please don't go, I'll be right back." They all nodded.

Bill went to sick bay but the sight in front of him almost stopped his heart. Laura was intubated and a ventilator was breathing for her. As doctor Cottle confirmed, she had slipped into a coma. Bill talked to the doc about the possible cylon treatment and the man was creeped to say the least. He wanted to oppose to it because it was Laura's time to die, that's all. But on the other hand, he respected her so much and was grateful that she had found earth for all humans that, being honest with himself, he wanted her to be saved. So he finally caved and gave his approval to that frakking treatment.

Luckily enough, Leoben was the one that had performed the tests, so he knew how to proceed. Under Cottle's constant scrutiny of all his movements -he couldn't trust the cylons even if he tried-, and after the transfusion was made and her vitals were stable, they started the surgery to replace the damaged organs with the artificial ones. The operation lasted for several hours and Bill was getting desperate and anxious. There was a chance that she wouldn't survive the procedure and that possibility was killing him. Lee went to visit him a couple of times with some coffee and reassuring words, knowing how strong their president was. She was a fighter and this wouldn't be an exception. Tigh and Starbuck also visited him to check on the both of them. Despite their initial reluctance to accept the woman, they had come to respect and admire her, even though they would never accept it out loud.

When they were done, tired looks all around, Leoben and Cottle went to meet Bill to update him on Laura's condition.

"So far she's stable and hasn't shown any signs of rejection to the new organs or blood. She's running a fever so we'll monitor her very closely because it should break soon, otherwise it could mean she has an infection we haven't detected and we'll have to operate again. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. So far so good, let's see how she evolves on the next 48 hours."

"Thank you, Leoben." They shook hands. "Can I see her?"

"Sure. Just be careful not to touch her for now. Anything could cause her an infection and we can't take that risk. I'll check on her in a few hours. Meanwhile, the sick bay personnel will keep an eye on her. If anything changes or she worsens, just let me know and I'll come back immediately."

"Will do. See you later."

Doctor Cottle also retired to his quarters, exhausted but satisfied as he was. He would check on Laura later that evening and, maybe, say a silent prayer for her. He wasn't a believer but in this case, if there was a higher power, they needed its help.

For his part, Bill went to sit next to Laura's bed. He had to resist the temptation of taking her hand in his so he focused his sight on her face. She looked peaceful despite everything, although she was sweating because of the fever she was running. Suddenly he had an idea. He went to his quarters and grabbed one of his favourite books, took it to sick bay and started reading it to Laura:

" _Love and bullets_ , by Nick Talo. Chapter one. It started like it always did, with a body. This one was in the river. I could tell she had once been beautiful..."

Her heart monitor showed a small spike when he started reading the story. Maybe she wasn't conscious but she could hear him and she loved his soothing voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours passed without any change. Laura's fever wasn't as high as before but it was still present and they kept her on strong antibiotics. Leoben returned to find Bill next to Laura, tired as hell but reluctant to leave her alone.

"Commander, you should get some rest. She won't probably wake until later tonight and you could use a shower and some bed time. Don't worry, if something changes I'll keep you posted, but please go."

He wanted to disagree with Leoben, but he was so exhausted that couldn't argue with the cylon and silently nodding, he went to get some rest, not before taking a last look at Laura.

A few hours later, now well rested, clean and fed, he want back to sick bay and his surprise was instantaneous: Laura was awake and smiled at him as soon as she saw him entering the unit. His heart started hammering in his chest and he returned the smile with moist eyes. She couldn't look more beautiful even if she tried. When he approached her, the first thing he did was to take her hand in his and give her a kiss on her cheek, which she gladly received.

"How are you feeling? You look good." He couldn't keep his goofy smile off of his face.

"Good, considering. Wasn't I dying? What happened? And why is all my torso bandaged?" She was weak but held enough force in her voice that she left no room for bullsiht.

"No one told you? I thought that Leoben would explain everything to you as soon as you woke up." He was getting nervous because he didn't know how would she react once she heard the news.

"No, he told me that you would speak with me when you came to visit. It felt strange to find him here. What was he doing here in the first place?"

Oh frak, that sneaky cylon, he thought. "Ok. Well, as you said, you were dying. But I went to the cylons to ask them for a treatment to save your life." He didn't continue and Laura got impatient.

"And...?"

"And the treatment was to turn you half cylon." At this, Laura's eyes went wide and her heart started beating faster and faster.

"You did WHAT? Are you crazy?"

"Wait, Laura, let me explain, please!"

"What is there to explain? It's crystal clear, I'm half frakking cylon now!" She was very mad at him.

"Please, let me explain! It's not as bad as it seems. Can you please listen to me?" He was raising his voice. She seemed to calm down after seeing him shouting so she let him continue.

"Look, the only way of saving you was to replace some of your blood with some of the cylon's and the damaged organs with artificial ones. They haven't touched your brain at all, so you're part cylon only functionally. Your cancer is gone and won't come back and you'll be able to live a normal life for a long time. Didn't you want to live to be able to see earth? You saved us and this was the least we could do for you. We want you to live. _I want you to live._ " He sounded almost desperate and emphasized the last line.

She was at a loss of words and felt conflicted. On one hand she hated to have any cylon part in her at all, it made her feel dirty. But on the other hand, he was right. She wanted to live too, to see earth and maybe lead a normal life after all their ordeal. It warmed her heart to listen to Bill's confession: he wanted her to live. That meant a lot to her, because she was growing very fond of him.

"Thank you, Bill. This treatment has been a shock to me but I guess you are right. I wanted to live too and it seems that this was the only way, so I'll accept it, just give me some time to process everything. You took a big risk by deciding this for me, and I appreciate it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired so I'll close my eyes for a while. You are welcome to stay, if you don't have to be anywhere else, I like your company." She smiled genuinely at him.

"I'm glad that you wanted to live. It would be very hard to go to earth without you." His voice held some emotion that Laura couldn't decipher. "I will leave you to rest and will come back later to check on you." He squeezed her hand, kissed her again on the cheek, this time closer to her lips, and exited the sick bay.

It was so much information to process and she felt tired enough to fall asleep almost immediately. In the meantime, Bill went to CIC and Tigh asked him how it went with Laura.

"Well, not bad, all things considered. She was mad at first when she realized she is part cylon now, but I made her understand that this was her only chance and she seems calmer now. Let's see how she reacts the next days."

"Good. One thing out of the way. No onto our next plan. How to evacuate the Colonial fleet." They decided to meet with Lee, Starbuck and the cylons to trace an evacuation plan. After they settled down on earth, they would get rid of almost the entire fleet, except for Galactica and the fuel processing plant, just in case they needed protection from an unexpected and unwanted visit by the cylons. Every six months the crew of both ships would change in order to give everybody the opportunity to live on earth as much as possible. They would also take the raptors and each would decide what to do with it.

A week later, and before the final evacuation of the fleet, Bill decided to celebrate a ceremony to honor Laura Roslin for leading humans to earth. She was still on a wheelchair because she didn't have her entire strength back, but was grateful for Bill's idea. The entire human race gathered in Galactica to praise their president. They were all cheers and applause and Bill and Laura hugged each other in front of everybody. That would be the start of a beautiful love story and everybody saw it, except for the two of them.

The next day, the fleet started going down to earth. Everyone scattered throughout what seemed to be some sort of continents. Doctor Cottle and Leoben gave the thumbs up to Laura to move to earth, keeping in mind that she would have to remain in bed for the time being and be monitored by a health care professional. It was agreed that Cottle would move near her to keep an eye on his patient. After all, he was the only one that could control Laura's impulses to start having a normal life. She wouldn't listen to anyone but him in regards of her health, so he had no choice. Secretly though, he was pleased to follow her and keep her around. Besides, Leoben had trained him about the cylon anatomy and would cover that side of her treatment too. "Now, young lady, have you decided with whom will you live? Because you can't be alone until you have your strength back, and that will take time." She was about to interject, but Bill beat her to it.

Bill didn't want to push Laura into living with him, but this was the perfect time to ask her, so he breathed deeply and tried:

"Laura."

"Yes?"

"Look, I've been thinking and you shouldn't live alone for now, especially after the doctor confirmed it. If you'd want me to, I would move in with you, each with their own bed of course, and help you with the daily routine."


	5. Chapter 5

Laura didn't seem very surprised that he was asking that. In fact, she nodded. "I think that's a good idea, Bill. Right now I am bed ridden and until I feel better, I will need someone to help me at home. I appreciate your offer, thank you." She smiled, took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Good. I'll make the arrangements then." He felt satisfied with her reaction and looked forward to their new life together, even as friends. It would do for now and he was a patient man. Cottle witnessed their interaction and wondered how were they so dumb that didn't see they were in love.

That same afternoon, after the corresponding boxes with their belongings were loaded in the raptor, Bill lifted Laura up and settled her in its cockpit while he took a last look at his love of the last years: Galactica. She was old and surely her skeleton complained after so many battles, but she was still the best ship of the fleet and Bill would be eternally grateful to her for her hard work. With a silent thank you, he hopped on the raptor and they flew away to their new destination.

In their way down, they had the chance to observe a rich environment, full of colorful animals all around and the sun bathing them in a beautiful light. Laura was delighted and started crying silently, thankful for the gift of seeing earth. When Bill looked at her and saw her wet cheeks, he was surprised.

"Laura, are you OK?" He was worried.

"Oh, sorry Bill." She wiped out her tears. "It's just... I am so happy right now that I can't help but cry." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know what you mean. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bill was moved by Laura's display of emotions. She was always so strong and composed that seeing her like that made him feel as if he had just met the real Laura, the one that was always hidden because of her tough life. He took her hand and they stayed in silence the rest of the ride, enjoying the view.

When they landed, there were already many people around preparing their provisional tents so they could stay there until they built something more permanent. Bill and Laura had their tent assigned, because Lee and Kara were responsible for the initial settlement of part of their people. When his son told him where to go, Bill went back to the raptor and took Laura in his arms to take her to their place. He then laid her down on the most protected bed of the two and, when he was sure that she was comfortable enough, he went back to the raptor with a couple of officers to unload thieir boxes. They had the most basic supplies, but it was enough for the time being.

He started unboxing the most necessary items, like cooking pans, blankets and, of course, a couple of books to read at night, because their reading routine had never changed since he started it in sick bay. Every night, when they were settled and ready to sleep, he would start reading a chapter with that deep voice of his that Laura already needed like a sleeping pill. Content with hearing his voice, she would melt with her bed and fall asleep with a smile on her lips.

After a week of being in bed on earth, Cottle retired her wound dressings and gave her permission to start walking slowly. He remarked that last word because he knew this woman. As soon as she was given a bit of freedom, she would start a frantic pace and exhaust herself too early. So Cottle told Bill to keep an eye on her 24/7 because he didn't trust her. Laura was annoyed as hell. She was tired of being in house arrest, especially being on earth. She was so eager to start discovering the place that having her movements so limited frustrated her to no end. But when Cottle was gone, Bill reasoned with her:

"Laura, you can't go too fast with your recovery. If you don't want to suffer a setback, you'll have to go step by step."

"I know, Bill, but you can't imagine how frustrating this is!" She yelled a bit louder than intended. "Sorry. It's just that we are on earth and I can't even discover it on my own because I'm arrested in a tent! How is that fair?"

Bill smiled because she looked like a whiny little girl. "Laura, give it time, ok? I know you are impatient, but this planet is not going to move anywhere and we have all the time to discover it when you are in shape. I promise you, we'll enjoy it and fall in love with our own place to build our home." Before he realised, those words had slipped from his lips and his cheeks went red.

Laura saw his reaction, pondered his words and decided to play with him a bit. "Our home, eh?" She used her most flirty voice. "So now we are oficially a couple?" Again that voice, knowing how embarrassed Bill was at that moment.

"I... I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that I've become used to living with you, but I don't want to force anything." Awkward silence. "Sorry about that." He lowered his gaze to the floor.

Laura was really amused. Right now she wasn't in the presence of the Colonial fleet commander, she was in the presence of a small child caught red handed and she loved it. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Bill. I want to live with you too. I want to listen to your voice every night, because it helps me sleep. I want to see you every day. I don't want to live without you in this planet and I'm grateful for all you have done for me these past months." She took his face with one hand while the other hand stroked his hair. Whispering, she said: "I love you." And she kissed his lips tenderly. At first Bill was so surprised by her gesture that didn't react, but then he reciprocated her kiss and it became so passionate that they had to stop to breathe. When they parted lips, they looked at each other in a new way. They finally understood how deep their feelings for each other ran, how madly in love they were. She caressed his face and he hugged her cautiously, keeping in mind her sore torso.

As much as they wanted, they knew that they wouldn't be able to make love until Laura was completely healed, but they decided to join their beds and sleep together. They really needed to feel each other's warmth at night, because it help them sleep better.

The second night they shared the new arrangement, Laura had a vivid dream. She was standing at the top of a beautiful hill, surrounded by trees and with a crystal clear water stream at her feet. While she was having that beautiful dream, Bill happened to open his eyes, only to see his beloved Laura smiling fast asleep. That sight made his heart flutter. She was so beautiful when she felt in peace. His beautiful and brave Laura. Suddenly, she opened her eyes with a surprised face and looked at him.

"Bill, why are you awake? Everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is more than ok." He kissed her on the left cheek. "What about you? You can't sleep?"

"Actually, I've just had the most beautiful dream I could haver ever wished for." Her face lightened with joy. Bill was very happy to see her like that. She went on: "I was dreaming of a wonderful hill surrounded by trees and with a crystal clear water stream at its foot. It would be the perfect place to build our cottage, Bill." She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Really? Do you think there's a similar place on this planet?"

"We must try and find it, please. I want to live in that place, wherever it is!"

"Don't worry Laura, we will search for it. We still have the raptor, so we will scout many areas until we find it, I promise."

"Let's start tomorrow, please!"

"Tomorrow already? You can't walk more than a few yards, I don't think it's a good idea. Don't get impatient, we will find it."

"Please, I can walk to the raptor, I can. And I won't have to walk anymore until we come back. Bill, do it for me, please."

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met!" He couldn't say no to his love, especially with that excited face so full of life and anticipation.

"Yes, I know, but it works every time." She said with a flirty voice. That earned her a laugh from Bill.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one might seem a simple chapter, but to me it has been a struggle. I really had to sweat it out, but here it is. I hope you like it.**

As promised, the next day, almost at dawn, they walked slowly to the raptor and started scouting the closest area to the camp. After a few hours and exhaustion setting in, they returned to their tent with empty hands and discouragement, at least from Laura's side.

"Maybe it was just a silly dream. This area doesn't seem to have anything remotely similar to what I saw."

"Laura, it was only the first day. We have a lot to scout and this was just the first attempt. Don't worry, we'll find the perfect place for our cabin."

Laura smiled at his words, approached him and planted the sweetest kiss possible on his lips. She was already in love with him, but she felt her love for him deepen with every passing day. This man, so hard on the outside but so tender on the inside, was definitely the love of her life.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I do, but I love to hear you say it, my lady in red." Laura laughed hard at that comment, because she knew how he liked her red dress and that's exactly what she was wearing that day. Her body was really sore, but her spirit was high and she felt amazing.

"Let's make dinner before you get other nasty ideas, my knight in shining armour." They smiled and started cooking some healthy meal. Tomorrow it would be another scouting day.

Days passed with no result and less hope for them to find the perfect place. Laura felt better physically, she could even walk further and further evey day, but she felt sad. Her dream was vanishing right in front of her eyes. So much earth and not one place to fit the description of what she saw that night. Maybe without the chamalla and her new cylon parts she had lost all ability to see things and this was just a stupid meaningless dream.

Bill sensed Laura's discouragement but this time he couldn't lie to her. Every passing day it was becoming less likely for them to find the place she had described but there were still beautiful places to settle down.

"Laura, are you ok?"

"It was a stupid dream. Maybe we should stop looking for that imaginary place and start thinking about settling down some other place."

He took her hands, looked into her amazing green eyes and told her: "There are beautiful places all around us. I'm sure wherever we choose will be perfect for our cottage." They hugged silently, and a sad sigh escaping Laura's lips was the only sound heard in the tent.

The next day, instead of taking the raptor to scout some area, Bill helped build what would be the first building of the future city, a hospital. The problem was that, in the middle of the day, it started raining as if the sky was falling on their heads. When Bill went back to their tent, he was soaking wet and very cold, so Laura took care of him by helping him dry with towels, giving him fresh clothes and preparing a nice and warm soup that soothed his body. That night they decided to sleep hugged to each other, because Bill was a bit under the weather and Laura was worried about him. In the middle of the night, Bill woke Laura up because he started shivering and was sweating profusely. She immediately went to Cottle's tent and brought him to check Bill out. The diagnostic: pneumonia. He would need to be in bed for the next two weeks and take strong antibiotics.

Somehow, the tables had turned for the both of them. This time, he was bedridden and she the one that could move around, more smoothly every day, taking care of him and helping others with their plans.

That was frustrating as hell for Bill, because he had never felt so useless and vulnerable and now he fully understood how Laura had felt when she was the one sick in bed. After an exhausting day, Laura went back to their tent (she would go out and about but always keeping an eye on Bill) and sat down tiredly on their bed, where Bill was trying to read but not being able to concentrate on the current book.

"How did you manage to stand it?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you manage to stand being in bed for so long without going crazy?"

Laura couldn't help but laugh. Men, always so whiny. "Well, being in bed didn't drive me crazy. You all did!" She tried to joke but Bill was too upset to appreciate the irony.

"Bill, come on, it's just a joke. When I was in bed I tried to distract myself. Remember that I was still the president back then, so when I wasn't too nauseous, I had a lot of reading to do. You know, reports, budgets, that kind of stuff. And when I felt nauseous, I'd just try to sleep it off. So it's not that I had much time to think about how miserable I was. In fact, when I wasn't in bed it really hit me how unfair it was that I would die without having the chance to actually live and know earth. Those were the hardest moments. But, even though we were still not even friends then, Bill, I already had you somehow. You had become my best ally, because you and I had the lives of the entire fleet in our hands and that is a very lonely position to be in. I felt a strange kinship with you." Bill smiled understanding perfectly what she was saying. It was in fact a very lonely position to be at the top and he thought how he actually felt the same kinship with her despite that he didn't really still trust her. What a fool he had been. And then it ocurred to him:

"Why did you change from the Dyloxin treatment to the Chamalla?"

"Because... I have something to admit, now that I'm being totally honest with you." Laura fell silent for a few pretty uncomfortable seconds. "I gave up. I was so tired that I just wanted to let go, so I decided that Chamalla would ease the pain while I was dying." Bill's heart broke after hearing those words. It was a hard truth to unconver for Laura, but she felt a little better because now she could share it with him. She saw Bill's sadness reflected in his eyes, so she tried to soothe him:

"Hey, Bill, it's all in the past, just forget about it. We are here, together and alive, that's all what counts."

Bill was about to say something when a coughing fit spoiled the moment.

When he finally stopped coughing, Laura chimed in: "And now it's time for your meds and some warm food to help you regain some strength."

"Yes ma'am." He laid down and Laura went to prepare some food with a small smile on her lips. It's not that she liked seeing Bill so helpless, it's that he really reminded her of a little child and that was a shocking concept when it was related to none other than Commander William Adama. But this moment had become another chance to come clean to him, to uncover her feelings, actions and thoughts to who would be her partner forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter for you people! More interactions between our beloved Spaceparents and maybe a step closer to the place of their dreams. I hope you like it! :)**

That was a restless night for both of them. He was still running a fever, not as high as in the beginning though, and she was worried about him. But Laura was surprised to see a smile on Bill's lips and wondered what he was dreaming of. Then, all of the sudden, he woke up, got off bed and went to get dressed, only to be stopped by an astonished Laura who wasn't understanding a thing.

"Bill, what are you doing, where are you going?"

"I have to find it! The hill I've seen, I have to find it!"

"Bill, look at me." He put her hands on his shoulders. "You are sick, let's go back to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"No, you don't understand, I have to search for it right now, otherwise it will be gone!"

"Bill, it won't go anywhere, I promise. We can go look for it tomorrow morning when we have daylight. What do you say, let's go to bed?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but finally he caved and got in bed with her again.

When the morning came, he was well rested and awake, but Laura was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up. So he got off bed, went to have a shower to the comunal showers they still had in the camp and shave. In the meantime, Laura woke up to find his side of the bed empty as well as the tent, so she got really scared and started looking for him all over the camp, until she found him clean, shaved and cool as a cucumber. At first she was mad at him, because he almost gave her a heart attack, but then she was pleased to see him so healthy.

"Oh my Gods! You know how worried I have been? I've been looking for you all over the place! I thought you were gone to look for that place you were talking about last night!"

Bill was confused. He didn't remember talking about any specific place last night. "What place? What are you talking about? Laura, I'm sorry that I scared you, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up and I really needed a shower."

"Wait, you don't remember last night?"

Bill was surprised. What in the heavens had happened last night? "No... what happened?" He dreaded to ask.

"You woke up in the middle of the night talking about how you had to go search for a hill you had seen. You don't remember anything?"

"Not a thing... Maybe it was the fever talking."

"Maybe, but your fever wasn't that high and it seemed to be a good dream because you were smiling." She smiled thinking about how peaceful he looked at that moment.

"You were watching me sleep?" His voice and face showed his amusement.

"Hey, I worry about you, ok? You think I sleep fitfully when you are next to me running a fever and coughing from time to time? No, so I take care of you, even when you are sleeping." She was proud of her protective side.

"I know, and I love you for that." He kissed him cautiously because he wasn't sure if she felt comfortable showing their love in public, but she answered his mental question by kissing him passionately, until they needed to breathe again.

"I see that you don't care about what the other might think of us." Said Bill playfully.

"Nope. This is our life and it's no one's business what we do with it."

"That's my girl."

"Well, it's been a long time since someone has called me a girl, but I'll take it!" They started to laugh.

"So do you want to go for a walk and see how the camp is progressing?"

"Good idea. Maybe we can also help."

"You're always thinking about others. Do you realise how selfless you are, Laura?"

"I don't really think about it. I just want to be useful, that's all."

"No, that's not all. You may not think about it, but believe me, you are a very giving and caring person. And also very important to us, even if we don't show it as much as we should."

Laura's cheeks got pink and she tried to change subjects. "Enough of that, let's go see what we can do."

At that moment, Bill realized that Laura had been honored in the ceremony after finding earth, but that wasn't really enough. She was a very valuable member of the community and everybody could count on her day or night. Her wounds were a thing of the past and now that she was fully healed, it was time for her to act like the woman she was: unstoppable.

After they spent the morning helping a family gather their things in the brand new cabin they had built, Bill and she decided to go back to their tent to have lunch together. That wasn't their usual routine, because at that time of the day they were one place or another running errands, but they really needed some time alone, finally healthy (although Bill still coughed a little, but he was back to his usual self) and with time to make plans.

After they sat at the table, Bill asked her: "Can you describe again the hill you saw in your dreams, please?"

Laura looked surprised at him, but she complied. "It was a beautifull hill, with a crystal clear river on its foot and an amazing view of wild animals and woods. Oh, I wish you had seen it Bill. It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen in my life." Her eyes lit up with joy.

"It's odd... I don't remember what happened last night, but I have the feeling that I've seen that same hill. I can't really describe it like you just did, but I can see myself standing on the top of that hill. I don't know, maybe I'm still feverish and this makes no sense."

"What makes sense these days, Bill? Does it make any sense that I'm still alive because I've become part cylon. Or that we found earth because I started sleep walking? Ot maybe that we started living together despite everything that has happened between us?" She took his hands. "We don't have to search for the truth only in those things we can see and touch, there are other things that help us create our own destiny. And maybe we finally shared the same dream. Call it a feverish thought or a conscious one, either way we shared something special. For some reason, that hill is calling us and we can't ignore that call, Bill. We have to try and find it."

Bill took a moment to think about Laura's words. Maybe she was right. Nothing of what they had lived for the past years really made sense, so why doubt something that could mean the future for the both of them? In fact, they had nothing to lose. They had each other and it didn't mattter how long it would take them to find that place, they would eventually. It was time to move on. "So let's go find it." He stood up and took her with him."

"Wait, right now?" Laura loved Bill's reaction. That was their magic: she was the rational side while he was the impulsive. They were the perfect combo. "Ok, let's go then!" They almost run to their raptor and went scouting for their perfect place.


	8. Chapter 8

More days passed without finding a single place that ressembled what they had seen in their dreams. They started to wonder if they had to leave it a that, it was just a dream and that place didn't exist.

All other humans had already built their houses and Bill and Laura were the only ones without a permanent construction over their heads. Lee had tried to reason with his father, tried to convince him to start building they home, but Bill wouldn't hear any of it. Laura had also received pressure from others to start building their house, but the two were determined to go live to the place of their dreams and they wouldn't be stopped. After all, the only thing that mattered was that they had each other. It wouldn't be a problem to wait and fight for their dreams, they were resilient.

One evening, after an exhausting day ending up empty handed and enduring the strange looks some people were giving him, Bill had an idea. They always searched for that hill during the day. But what about looking for it by night? Laura thought it was crazy, but they were at a point where nothing mattered any more, they had in fact nothing to lose, so they embarked in that new journey.

What surprised Laura the most during that adventure was how different things looked by night. They had a different atmosphere. Wild animals weren't running around, the moonlight gave everything a magical sense. Water shined under the stars. The sky looked more beautiful than it did when they were wandering the universe. But as much as she enjoyed the new experience, five hours into it she was getting tired and discouraged once again. Only this time, a special river caught her eye. Its shape, its movement, all belonged to the dream she had a long time ago. Could it be? She didn't want to get their hopes up just in case it turned out to be yet another deception, but she told Billy to fly around that valley. Suddenly, her heart jumped in her chest, because there it was. The hill she had dreamed about, the perfect place for them, was staring at them in the eye. "Oh my Gods Bill!" She couldn't contain her excitement. "That's the hill!"

Bill was astonished. It was so incredible that he wanted to be sure this was the place they had been searching for so long. "Are you sure?" He said with a tiny voice.

"Yes. Look, the river at the foot of the hill, the woods. It's here Bill!" She started crying slowly, but they were happy tears. Finally their effort had rewarded them. When she reassured him this was the hill, he wrote down the coordinates of the place, landed the raptor and, before they went out to explore, they hugged more passionately they had in a long time. They didn't need to say a word, everything was implicitly understood. They were home.

With a blanket and embraced into each other, they sat down on the top of the hill and waited until sunrise. When the sun started making its appearance, the landscape started changing colors. The blacks and blues of the night gave way to the reds and goldens of the day and the couple contemplated the show with amazement and pure love. They felt home even without an actual home. They stayed like that until mid-morning, when they realized that they were starving and some people would be at camp looking for them. They started their way back to the settlement they had lived in for the past months and after some time they realized how far they were. Then a little sadness invaded Bill, because he knew at that moment that it would be a long way for Lee to visit them frequently.

Laura saw Bil frown and asked. "What's wrong?"

Bill didn't like that Laura could read him like a book, but she was too sensitive for him to hide anything from her. "Nothing, I was just thinking about Lee."

"I see." She understood immediately. He was his only living son and to be separated from him would be a hard blow. "Bill." She took his hand to soothe him while he was still piloting. "Maybe Lee will want to settle down near us. We could try and talk him into it."

"I don't think that will work, Laura. You know how he is, independent, stubborn..."

"Like father like son." She smiled at him but he couldn't reciprocate. He felt sad and couldn't help it.

The rest of the way back to camp was silent, each dealing with their own thoughts.

When their raptor landed, a very worried Lee Adama was waiting for them with a much calmer Starbuck by his side.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick for the two of you!"

"Calm down, Lee. We were scouting the area, that's all."

"At night, dad? Are you crazy? We still don't know this planet well enough to wander around, much less by night and you two just decide to vanish without saying a word? Gods!" Bill was surprised to see his son so worried about him. When they were on duty in Galactica he never displayed such worry for him or anybody else so this was a new face he just discovered of his son.

"Come here." Father and son hugged each other and when they broke the hug, Bill took Lee's face in his hands and told him: "We've found it, son, we've found it!"

"What are you talking about?

"The place Laura and I have been looking for, for so long. We've found it. That's why it took us so long to come back, because..." He had trouble saying this last part and lowered his gaze. "It's far away from here Lee."

Lee seemed to ponder his father's words. "How far?" He asked with a small voice.

"Hours away from here. But you should see it, it's an amazing place. I'm sure you would find the perfect spot for Kara and yourself to build your home." Bill was pleading and, even though he hated to do it, this was his son and he didn't want to put any distance between them.

The whole interaction was accurately witnessed by Kara and Laura, that chose to remain silent, because this was a discussion between father and son and they were just outside observers.

"Dad, we have already built a house, you know that." Lee's heart was breaking too, but this was all overwhelming and he didn't want more changes in his life. He knew though that he would have to talk with his partnet in life, Kara.

"I know, it's just that... You don't have to make your decision right now. Please promise me that you will think about it. Talk with Kara and let me know when you have a definitive answer, ok?"

"Ok, I will, I promise."

"Thank you son." Bill's stomach decided right in that moment to make a loud noise and the four of them started laughing, to leave the sadness behind for a while.

"I think someone's hungry!" Laura said cheerfully. And she knew very well because she was starving too. "Let's go eat something, I'm starving!"

"Right. See you later dad, Laura."

"Bye, son. By Kara." They waved their goodbyes.

They went to their tent and started cooking dinner, because it was already early evening and they hadn't eaten at all since the previous day. Besides, it would be the perfect time to have a conversation about their most immediate future and Laura really needed to clarify a few things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay! Life's a bitch sometimes. There you go! Sexual content ahead. I hope you like it!**

After they say at the table to eat, Laura couldn't wait anymore, so she started the pending conversation: "Bill, are you ok?"

He looked surprised by her question. "Yes, why?"

"Because the conversation with your son has been tough."

"I know. I wasn't expecting that he would come with us, but it was worth a shot." He sighed.

Laura mused. ""What if..." She didn't know how to formulate the question.

"What if what?"

"What if we let it go and stay here with everyone else? I don't want to take you away from your son." Her voice trembled with an emotion she couldn't quite control.

Bill's heart broke. He knew it was a big sacrifice to leave Lee behind, but he didn't have the courage to ask Laura to give up her dreams for that. He felt between a rock and a hard place, but also knew that Laura was his everything, his present and future and Lee would live his life perfectly without his father, so he made up his mind. "Laura, look at me". He took her chin softly with his hand. "Lee will always be my son and I will always love him with all my heart, but he has the right to live his life where and how he wants without me conditioning his decisions. My place is with you by my side and that hill means our future together, so I won't sacrifice our dream just to remain by Lee's side. Deep inside I know that someday we will manage to reunite again, but until that time comes, you and I will build the home of our dreams, my love."

Laura was breathless. She was conscious of how important Bill's decision was, so she rewarded him with what she knew worked best to show her endless love for him. When she started the kiss, Bill wasn't prepared but he welcomed her lips with desire. Then, when their kiss heated, they both felt an uncontrollable passion that didn't stop there. As unbelievable as it may seem, they hadn't made love yet. Sickness, movings, everything got in the middle of them being intimate, but not today. Bill started caressing Laura's neck with his soft lips, while Laura grabbed his hair and started moaning. They were nervous, because it had been a long time for both since they had slept with someone, but it didn't matter. Their passion came from deep inside their hearts. They didn't want to have sex, they wanted to make love to each other, slowly and thoroughly.

When Bill started unbuttoning Laura's blouse she became tense. She was aware that her body was seriously scarred because of the big intervention to safe her from death, so she stopped his hands before undoing her entire blouse. "Wait, Bill. There's something..." Bill was also aware of Laura's insecurities about her own body, but he knew how to make her forget about them. "I know what you are thinking, Laura. You are afraid that your scars will shock me, is that it?" Laura was stunned. She didn't understand how he could read her so well. "Actually, yes I am. You know that my entire body is full of scars because of that operation. I'm afraid you won't like what you'll see."

Before she could say another word, Bill stood up and undid his shirt revealing a lot of deep scars on his torso. Then he took one of Laura's hands and guided it through all of them. "Do you see this scar here?" Laura nodded and traced it with her fingers. "A bullet ripped through my left lung and almost killed me." Until then, Laura hadn't realized that he was a warrior, that he was wounded many times in the battle and now he was showing her. "This scar here -he went on with his explanation- was a knife wound made by a cylon. It tried to tear me apart but only managed to stab me on the right side. I crushed its thick head with a crowbar before it could do more damage. " Laura was feeling more and more comfortable as Bill went on showing his war wounds because it meant that they both had broken bodies. She felt sad for his suffering, for all the pain he had to experience, but she also felt closer to him after his explanation.

She was in awe of him and before he continued with his story, she put two fingers on his lips and caressed his face. "Ssshhhh, I understand now, Bill. Thank you for making me feel more comfortable with my own body. I love you." They kissed again and this time it was Laura who unbuttoned her own blouse. She then decided to get rid of her bra while Bill was watching her intensely, thirsty of her body and her soul. She felt exposed but wasn't tense anymore. She intended to enjoy every single second of their first experience together, so she approached him slowly, like a lion ready to jump on its prey and sat on his lap. With a flirty voice she asked: "Enjoying the view, commander?" His mouth was dry but managed to say "Very." She then started moving her hips, exciting his lower torso and noticed that under his pants he was already hard.

She laid him on the bed and started kissing different parts of his body. Between kisses, she unbuttoned his trousers and lowered them to his feet. He wanted to take control and she knew, but she didn't let him. She was in control and would take all the time in the world to make him climax. Painfully slowly, she went down his body leaving kisses here and there until she arrived to his cock. Before taking it in her mouth, she took a look at him and loved what she saw: pure desire. She had him under her spell. As a reward, she started sucking him carefully not to drive him to the edge, because she would need him inside her very soon. Her own body was on fire, but first she wanted to cherish him, adore him as he deserved. After a few strokes with her mouth, she decided that it was time to take him in, so she positioned her core on his tip and carefully sat on him. They took a few seconds to let her body adapt to his size, but when she felt comfortable enough, they started moving rhythmically. At first they had the same pace, but Bill was closer to climax than Laura, so he started moving faster until he reached his peak. Panting, he noticed that she hadn't climaxed yet, so he hugged her and decided to make her come a different way. This time, he laid her down and took her center in his mouth. After a few tongue strokes, he inserted a finger in her already very wet core and she gasped. Then he inserted another finger while stroking her clit with his thumb and started moving them very fast, so fast that soon her body arched in pure bliss. When her orgasm was over, he went to lay next to her, both exhausted but satisfied. It hadn't been the best sex of their lives -just yet- but it had been with the love of their life. They would have time enough to refine their sexual skills with each other.

That day they decided to explore their bodies more thoroughly, memorizing every inch, every scar, every mark, every imperfection they had. The more they knew each other, the more perfect they felt for each other. They had an unbreakable bond that not even death would be able to brake. When they were just looking at each other, without a word, Bill decided to take one more step into their relationship.

"Would you marry me, Laura Roslin?"


End file.
